


The Day Rey Wore a Dress

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Reylo, Sex, Smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Rey spoils herself (and Ben) by buying a dress
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 49





	The Day Rey Wore a Dress

Life was constant paradise for Rey since she settled with Ben on Naboo. Every day brought a huge amount of new discoveries, and she just couldn’t wait for more. Sex was of course the best (and the first) thing she discovered here, but not the only one. 

She found out waking up in a nice, comfortable bed with her amazing lover at her side was an exhilarating experience. And that food could be actually tasty, not simply a tool for satisfying the needs of one’s organism. That peace and quiet could be not disturbed by roaring of spaceships and constant fear of needing to go to battle again. That true happiness existed and she could actually experience it.

Ben was discovering a lot of new things too. It brought an extreme amount of joy to her heart to see him as he was, free from the boundaries of destructive darkness. It seemed that with every day he was becoming more and more open and easy on himself, slowly letting go of the weight of the past. She knew he still had some deep inner wounds he didn’t want to talk about, but she also knew that the passionate, energetic man he was often behaving as was his true self, the person he would’ve always been if the darkness hadn’t found its way into his mind and soul.

They decided since the beginning to stay away from politics and let those who actually had some idea about what they were doing take care of rebuilding the Republic, having learned from history what may just happen when Force users start interfering with things they hardly understand. It had nothing to do with Ben’s own past; Rey herself never wanted to dedicate any part of her life to lengthy discussions and mandatory chitchats in halls that Leia had been describing to her in their private conversations.

One of Rey’s most fun activities at the time was getting her perfectly built man to wear something –anything– that wasn’t black. He didn’t protest, since he was evidently unable to object to her in any way, but she also didn’t push too hard. She started by buying him a shirt that was dark blue, on the edge of black, and he seemed to enjoy wearing it. She gradually pushed the envelope more and more, until finally Ben agreed to put on white every once in a while. He looked as good in it as he did in everything, and Rey could only revel in the fact she had managed to fall in love with a man who looked like perfection personified.

Her own wardrobe was another thing though. Years of wearing practical clothing had made Rey pretty uninterested in dressing up, and while she was happy to have more clothes these days than she had before, it didn’t bother her much how they looked. Not until she surprised herself by paying attention to colorful, pretty fancy gowns she saw on the local market one day.

“How would I feel in this?” she thought to herself, but didn’t dare to come up to the vendor and ask for the price. The cost wasn’t the issue though; it was all about Rey’s doubts on whether it would make any sense to buy something she might not enjoy wearing.

Solution came around unexpectedly, as Rey remembered a few old garments of Ben’s late grandmother were still kept in the house they now occupied. She wasn’t going to take them as her own, though she was sure Ben wouldn’t mind; she just needed to try something on to see how it would feel.

So one day, she sneaked into the room where the old clothes were kept. They were covered in dust, but one of the benefits of having the Force was the ability to clean up easily and efficiently, as she had discovered back in the day when she wore a single white outfit during a great deal of running around and battling.

She tried on a couple of dresses until a particular one, yellow and fluffy, felt really good on her skin. It still wasn’t her own, but she found she liked the feeling of soft fabric and her legs not being wrapped up in tight pants she usually wore.

“That’s clear, then,” Rey said to herself, captivated by the image of having a dress – at least one for now– of her own.

On her next trip to the market, Rey didn’t shy away from approaching the vendor who sold women’s clothing. The price tag was quite high, but for once Rey felt that she wanted to spoil herself. "And Ben," she thought with a smile, envisioning his reaction. 

As she headed home, a thought crossed Rey’s mind. How would Ben react if she showed up in a dress? Only one way to find out. Rey stopped halfway and quickly changed, leaving her usual outfit on her speeder and putting on the dress. It was yellow, though a different shade from Padme’s old garment, and had short sleeves. It reached just over her knees, and maybe sometime in the past Rey would’ve been insecure of showing so much of her legs, but there was only one person who was going to see them, and that was the person who had seen, touched and felt every detail of her body to her great enjoyment.

Ben was hanging around by the house when she approached, as he always did when she was away, and he didn’t need to pretend he had any other reason to be there except waiting for her. When his gaze dropped to her form, Rey couldn’t hold back a smile that appeared on her face as his mouth opened with a wonderstruck expression.

“Like what you see?” she asked joyfully, quickly coming up closer. He looked amazing, his white shirt tight around his muscles and simple brown pants contributing to the good view.

“Can’t say that I don’t,” Ben replied, and Rey smiled again, acknowledging to herself how much she enjoyed the way they were able to speak to each other now, be free and honest and playful like she could never imagine being with anyone before.

“Hope you don’t mind I’ve indulged myself a bit?” she continued, knowing too well he definitely did not mind.

“You really don’t need to ask that,” Ben spoke softly as he bent forward to kiss her, and Rey eagerly reached up to respond. The mix of gentleness and intensity in the movements of his lips against hers never ceased to get her excited, and no matter how often they did this, it always felt fresh and ignited the same kind of spark within her entire being. As the sudden, though not at all unexpected, wave of arousal washed over her, Rey broke the kiss to stare lovingly into Ben’s expressive eyes.

“So,” she decided to go on being a bit talky, “You like this dress?”

Ben chuckled. “I’ve never told you, but I’ve imagined you wearing something like that one day,” he confessed, earning a satisfied moan from her. 

“And does this live up to your fantasy?” Rey wondered, shaking her hips just a bit, anticipating the answer.

“It’s better,” Ben said with a grin. “But I also think it would look much better on the floor.”

“Is that so?” Rey was in a playful mood. “What if it gets dirty?”

“We’d just have to be careful,” Ben answered, not ceasing to eye her carefully.

“Then why don’t you take me home and make sure how good it will look on the floor?” Rey barely finished the sentence as Ben picked her up in his strong arms and rushed inside in big strides. She giggled and nuzzled at his neck as he carried her, holding on firmly to his broad shoulders.

Once they achieved their spacious room, Ben placed her gently onto the large bed. He didn’t rush to rid her of the dress though; instead, Ben pushed it up to gain access to her panties and slide them down her legs, then promptly discarded them along with her boots.

“Oh.” Rey gasped as Ben skillfully pressed his tongue to her center, beginning to lick up her dripping juices. “What about the dress?”

“I changed my mind,” Ben murmured, not stopping to lick her. “You look so good in it I thought we should keep it for now.”

“Alright,” Rey smiled again, “but it will be off later, right?”

“Later,” with his hands on her hips, Ben continued pleasuring her in just the ways he had already learned she enjoyed. He was so good it could be hard to believe he had been as inexperienced as she had been when they first did this, but Rey understood well intimacy was as foreign to the lonely, subdued darksider as it was to the lonely desert scavenger. They were both fast learners though, and there wasn’t a lot of awkwardness even in their first couple of times, and at the moment they’d grown so accustomed to pleasuring each other they could read the other’s needs without any necessity for mind-reading.

The careful moves of Ben’s tongue and eager kisses he proceeded to place on her sensitive parts were quickly bringing Rey to heights of pleasure, and she moaned hard, her fingers finding their way to his thick mane and digging themselves into that perfect hair. She was close to coming apart when Ben sucked her clit between his lips, and he knew exactly what extra push she needed to achieve her height. His thick finger was inside her in an instant, and when he curved it just right to massage on her most sensitive inner spot, Rey saw stars. 

“Ben!” she shouted his name as she often did when coming, and through the haze she heard Ben groan in satisfaction. He loved making her climax like this, and insisted on that each time she told him they could fuck without him giving an orgasm for her before it; not like she was complaining about the multitude of pleasure he was giving her each time they manifested their love in the most intimate ways.

When she regained her breath, Rey looked at Ben sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with a look of unmistakable adoration.

“What?” she asked as she noticed a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth.

“You look so good when you come,” Ben said as a statement, and Rey smiled at him.

“Don’t I always look good?” she teased then.

“You look perfect,” Ben spoke as he climbed forward to hover above her, holding up on his elbows. “And this,” he palmed her left breast trough the dress, “needs to go.”

“Drop it to the floor,” Rey commanded, the sudden vision of her purchase lying there turning her on for no other reason than the fact Ben was going to rip it off her.

With another smirk, Ben changed his position, grabbing the hem of the garment and then slowly pulling it up. Rey gasped as his strong hands gently moved the dress up to her breasts, and moaned when Ben left open-mouthed kisses on her stomach and above.

“Don’t tease me, Ben,” she said, unable to contain her excitement about finally being naked with him.

“Are you in a rush, baby?” Ben asked, pulling the dress just above her breast band and gently palming her right breast in his large hand.

“Impatient,” Rey confessed, as she quickly sat up and pulled the garment over her head, then threw it down to the floor. “There,” she smiled in satisfaction, giving Ben a look of confident satisfaction.

“Not done yet,” Ben groaned as he put both hands behind her back to start unwrapping her breast band. Rey moaned in excitement as he freed her from the last piece of fabric separating her body from him, and gasped when both his hands found their place on her breasts, covering the entirety of them. 

“This is getting unfair,” she acknowledged, tugging on his shirt. She actually liked doing it like this sometimes, completely naked on top of him or beneath him while he was dressed and the only part of him uncovered was his thick penis, but she loved his chiseled body too much to go for that too often.

“Is that so?” Ben questioned cunningly. “What solution do we have for that problem?”

It was Rey’s turn to smirk now, as she pushed him to lie on his back and pushed his shirt up.

“We get rid of the layers separating me from this perfect body,” she said as a fact, pulling the shirt up to his neck and then letting him sit up to discard it completely. His brilliant chest never ceased to amaze her, and Rey quickly pushed him to lie back down and flicked her tongue all over his chest muscles, kissing and licking every bit of awesomeness she never had enough of exploring.

Once she arrived at the fastener of his pants, which were notably tented, Rey quickly opened them and dragged down his legs, and as soon as they were on the floor she swiftly dragged off his underwear as well. The sight of his marvelous cock was always making her mouth water, and she wasn’t going to deny herself the pleasure of doing everything she wanted with it. 

As Rey gave the thick shaft a sharp lick, she moaned in satisfaction as Ben’s hips immediately jerked and he groaned hard. Pleasuring him like this was yet another of the wonderful discoveries she had made since the beginning of their new life together. He kept on groaning as she flicked her tongue all over his dick, and the sounds he was making turned especially loud when she cupped his balls with one hand and took just the tip of him into her mouth.

“Fuck, Rey!” Ben let out a scream. She sucked him slightly along with stroking, knowing well what was going to come next. “Please,” Ben moaned, and she released him from her mouth, keeping her hand where it was.

“Please what, Ben?” she asked teasingly. They've had this conversation many times, and it always made her shiver in the pleasantest of ways.

“If you want us to fuck now, you gotta stop doing that,” he spoke pleadingly, and Rey licked her lips in anticipation.

“Of course I want us to fuck,” she said honestly, “Right now.”

Releasing his cock from her grip, Rey rolled to lie on her back beside Ben, spreading her legs wide. “Fuck me right now,” she urged, and Ben wasted no time before settling between her legs.

“You know I love you, right?” he spoke, looking right into her eyes.

“I sure know,” Rey grinned happily. “And I love you too. Now make love to me.”

With a groan, Ben pushed quickly inside her, going right to the hilt as he knew she liked. They moaned in satisfaction, maintaining eye contact as she changed her position slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, pushing him to be as close to her as possible. She loved this position, not only thanks to the pleasurable angle, but also as a symbol of how he completely, totally belonged to her, and how she was his in every way.

He began moving then, carefully sliding almost all the way out and pushing back in to the hilt, letting out low moans that mixed perfectly with Rey’s cries of happiness and enjoyment.

“More,” she whispered into his shoulder, “Harder, Ben!” she screamed out then, and he picked up the pace, fucking her into the mattress with the full force of his passion. 

It didn’t take long until she saw stars again, moaning on the edge of losing consciousness as a mind-blowing orgasm took her over completely. Ben fucked her through it until spilling himself deeply inside her, moaning out her name right to her ear, and Rey responded by whispering his in utter satisfaction.

She felt empty as he slid out of her and lay on his back, but she knew she was going to get him back where she loved having him the most again and again, whenever she pleased, and he would never deny her. Hearing him chuckle, Rey turned her head to look at Ben’s marvelous face. His expression was a mix of smug and mischievous, and she had to know the reason.

“What is it?” Rey asked, turning her pleasantly exhausted body fully towards him.

“Nothing,” Ben gave her a sly look. “I just thought of another occasion when you could wear a dress.”

“What kind of occasion?” Rey felt a sensation in her heart she could only describe as the sweetest kind of anticipation.

“We’ll see,” Ben smirked at her, and Rey lay her head on his chest with a happy laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as deepinthelight


End file.
